


By The Ocean

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the first movie before the sequels.

Brian heard the recognizable purr of a tweaked Civic pull into the driveway. He shifted in the bed to look out the window. Dom was home. Brian flopped back on the pillow with a sigh. It had only been a matter of time before Dom returned.

 

He shifted onto his side and looked at the sleeping form next to him. He knew he should wake Mia up and get her to move, but what was the point really? Dom already knew. Mia never could keep anything from her older b

 

Brian heard the front door open and slam shut. The distinctive rhythm of Dom’s heavy boots on the stairs followed and then sounded down the hall. Brian didn’t have to look to know Dom was standing in the doorway.

 

“She got you,” Dom’s deep voice rang out in the dark.

 

“Yeah,” Brian answered softly, hoping not to wake Mia.

 

“Are you married yet?” Dom asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

 

“No.”

 

“Mia, out!” Dom commanded sharply.

 

Brian felt her wake abruptly and call out in a sleep-foggy voice, “Dom?”

 

“Go sleep in the room downstairs, Mia,” Dom said more gently this time.

 

“But…”

 

“Go,” Dom said firmly.

 

“Yes, Dom.” Mia started to struggle to sit up and Brian had to help her.

 

“Dom… why don’t I just leave?” Brian suggested.

 

“She goes,” Dom repeated. “You stay.”

 

Dom moved forward and grabbed Mia under the arms to help her up. “You shouldn’t be climbing the stairs,” Dom scolded.

 

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” Mia shot back.

 

“You’re also as big as a house,” Dom argued right back at her.

 

Mia slapped away his hands and took a few steps away from the bed. “Thanks for reminding me, Dominic. And I can find my way downstairs by myself, thank you very much.”

 

Mia waddled out of the room and Dom was about to take after her when Brian stopped him. “Let her go. She’s right and it’ll only piss her off if you coddle her too much.”

 

“She wasn’t like this when I left,” Dom muttered.

 

“She wasn’t seven months pregnant when you left,” Brian replied in a monotone voice.

 

“Has she been moody?”

 

“Very.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Dom said, changing the direction of the conversation 180 degrees.

 

“How could I say no,” Brian answered.

 

Mia had shown up on his doorstep five months pregnant. She said she’d give him one chance to be part of the baby’s life. His baby. He had a choice, he could leave with her now or he could stay where he was and never see them again. Of course he’d gone with her.

 

And that’s how he’d ended up living by the ocean in Acapulco. They were living in Dom’s house, but not with Dom. He’d been away on a job with Leon. Now he was home and Brian had a feeling things were about to change.

 

“What were you doing sleeping in my bed?” Dom asked.

 

“She decided the other one up here was going to be the baby’s room and had me redecorate it, so I’ve been sleeping in here.”

 

“And how did Mia end up in here with you?”

 

Brian was glad the room was dark so Dom couldn’t see him wince. “It’s not what you think, Dom. She usually sleeps downstairs, like you told her to, but sometimes she can’t sleep and…”

 

“And she crawls in with you,” Dom finished for him. Brian could see a shadowed smile on Dom’s face. “She used to do that when she was a kid with me. I’d wake up with her sprawled over most of my bed and me scrunched in the corner. She never liked the dark.”

 

“It’s been a tough pregnancy, Dom,” Brian offered. “If me being close will help her sleep, then I’m willing to do it.”

 

“She told me. She also told me you planned to do right by her.”

 

“She wanted to wait for you to get home.” It sounded like as decent an excuse as any.

 

“Uh huh,” Dom said and pulled off his tank top. “Shift over, Bri.”

 

“What?” Brian all but squeaked.

 

“I’m not sleeping on the couch and you sure as hell ain’t sleeping with Mia,” Dom said in an amused tone, snapping the buttons of his pants and slipping them over his hips. “So move over.”

 

“But…” Brian protested, but he was forced to scramble as the middle of the mattress dipped as Dom plopped down on the side.

 

“You’re the one camped out in *my* bed,” Dom reminded him and laughed. “And it ain’t like I bite. Not much anyways.”

 

“Funny, Dom.” Brian tried to brush it off, but Dom and danger had always been linked in his mind. “I suppose we’re about to be family soon, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Dom laid down on his back, stretching out his limbs like a big cat. “Ya know I wouldn’t let you marry her if you hadn’t knocked her up,” Dom said nonchalantly.

 

“About that…” Brian hedged. He was already plastered against the wall to give the big man room and put some space between them. The more space the better in Brian’s opinion.

 

Dom moved like a flash and in a few seconds had Brian pinned under him. Dom was sitting astride Brian’s hips and was holding Brian’s arms over his head. “Have you been lying to her again?” Dom hissed.

 

“N-No… No…” Brian rasped out in a near panic. “I swear to God she’s the only woman I’ve ever loved. But…”

 

“But nothing,” Dom said, tightening his grip on Brian’s wrists. “Don’t you dare talk of God and not think of doing right by Mia. Do you *know* what she’s gone through?”

 

“I know…” Brian hissed back. “I’ve been the one who’s driven her to church every day. I’ve been the one who’s washed the blood off her knees when she’s spent hours saying Hail Mary’s and Our Father’s.”

 

Dom gave a defeated sigh and his grip loosened on Brian’s wrists, but he didn’t let go. “I was hoping with time she’d get over it.”

 

“No,” Brian said quietly. “She still blames herself for Vince and Jesse’s deaths. She even blames herself for Letty leaving you.”

 

“You being here was supposed to make her better.”

 

“I don’t think it has. It’s funny, but she doesn’t blame me. Not anymore. She says it's all her fault. She thinks she caused the team to fall apart because she let me in.”

 

“She didn’t let you in. I did,” Dom grunted.

 

“She won’t listen. I try to tell her it’s not her fault. I really do, Dom.”

 

“Mia’s always been sensitive,” Dom said, now starting to rub Brian’s wrists, as if he felt guilty for grabbing him in the first place. “First we lost our mom and that almost did her in, but then we lost our dad, too. She went to mass every day for almost a year after that. Even talked about becoming a nun.”

 

“I haven’t touched her that way,” Brian said suddenly. He just wanted Dom to know he hadn’t taken advantage of his emotionally disturbed sister.

 

“Because of the baby?” Dom asked.

 

“Partly,” Brian nodded. “Now why don’t you get off of me. You’re heavy.”

 

“Nah,” Dom said and didn’t budge. “Not until you tell me the truth. I’ve seen people in love before. I saw my mom and dad. Even when my mom was pregnant, my dad was all over her.”

 

“I still think Mia’s beautiful, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“But, it was only that one night, Dom. That’s why I need to talk to you about it. I have no problem marrying the mother of my child. I know I can’t do any better, but she can. She deserves a better husband.”

 

“Nice speech,” Dom said and moved one his hands down to quickly grab Brian’s crotch. “But I don’t suppose the real reason you’re reluctant to marry her is this boner ya got for me, is it?”

 

“Dom?!” Brian gasped and tried to get away from the large hand, but he was hopelessly pinned. All he could do was groan in self-disgust as his cock grew harder and twitched against Dom’s palm.

 

“Why did you come back with her?” Dom demanded as he started to massage Brian cock through his thin cotton boxers.

 

“I wanted to be part of the baby’s life,” Brian groaned and thrashed under Dom’s heavy body.

 

“And…” Dom pulled his hand away, but only enough to push Brian’s boxers down.

 

Brian cried out when he felt Dom’s calloused hand wrap completely around his cock. He was completely helpless as his hips bucked up and he cried out. “You!”

 

“That’s better,” Dom said with a bark of laugher. “The truth deserves a reward.”

 

With that, Dom pushed down his own boxers and lowered his body onto Brian’s prone form. He started to rub their cocks together and the mattress squeaked as he pushed forcefully against Brian.

 

“You know… how long… it’s been for me…” Dom grunted with each thrust. When Brian didn’t fight back but instead whimpered, Dom laughed. “Too long. You’re sweeter than Letty ever was. God… and so much easier.”

 

“Asshole…” Brian hissed as he arched his back and clutched at Dom.

 

“Next time,” Dom grunted and started to thrust faster.

 

“Dom… in… ic!” Brian cried out as he came, spurting over both of their bellies.

 

Dom came a few seconds later with a loud growl, which he tried to drown out by biting down on Brian’s shoulder.

 

“Shit…” Brian hissed in pain. “I thought you said you weren’t a biter.”

 

“I lied.” Dom was licking the wound now.

 

Dom just lay on top of Brian, his hands running up and down the slim torso. He started to nuzzle Brian’s neck. Brian rolled his head to the side to further expose his neck to Dom.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Dom,” Brian said quietly, but he didn’t push Dom away. He didn’t want to.

 

“Why not?” Dom mumbled against his skin.

 

“What about Mia?”

 

“What about her? You’re going to marry her. That’s what she wants.”

 

“Then what about us?” Brian asked in a shaky voice.

 

“I sent Mia to get you,” Dom said, continuing to suck and kiss Brian’s neck. “We both wanted you for different reasons. Mia wants a name and a daddy for her baby. I just want you.”

 

“So it’s a good thing I said yes then.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t say no. And no one will question me living with my sister and brother-in-law.”

 

“I think we’re living with you,” Brian snorted. “This is your house.”

 

“Uh huh,” Dom agreed with a light chuckle. “And my bed. Better get used to it, Bri.”

 

END.


End file.
